


under the starlight

by bbytakumi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: A lot of stars mentioned, Gen, I wrote this on a whim, Short & Sweet, reminiscing old memories and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytakumi/pseuds/bbytakumi
Summary: to all my familiar people.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	under the starlight

takumi stared up at the stars, the twinkling lights of them reflecting in the depths of his eyes as they comforted him like a fire after coming in through the blizzards. he could feel the blades of grass scratching against his back, the scent of fresh dew filling his nostrils.iIt smelt good at all times of day, but it hit differently in the late hours of the night, embracing him like the reluctant goodbyes and promises to meet tomorrow from when his mother called him in.

his heart ached remembering those days, even the way he spoke when he foolishly confessed his first love and the embarrassing ways he wanted to become an adult instead of being a child. it swirled in his heart like the candles his grandmother would burn in the living room around Christmas time, pine and rosemary tugging at the strings of his heart. 

a tear welled in his eye. all the hardships had disappeared and only the good memories remained, but he still wished to go back to all of those days. those who had protected him like the ever glistening stars with their feelings never changing, he wanted to hug them under the starlight, it felt like they would call out to him like they had all those years ago.

to the people who he felt so grateful to… maybe he would call out to them today, just like they did for him, from the warm landscape with the twinkling stars above that represented each of their shining lives.


End file.
